Harry's Romance
by DracoGuy
Summary: Harry get's a letter but he does not know who it's from... who could it be...
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's romantic adventure**

**ROMANCE**

**BOOM!. The thunder outside strikes with the lightning. Harry is sitting in his dormitory with the guys**

**BOOM!... "Hey Harry heads up"! yelled Ron as he threw a football that just nearly hit harry directly in the forehead.**

**Harry ducked just in time and as he began to raise his head he was tackled from behind by Neville. "Ah ha I got you"! yelled Neville. **

**With a swift motion Harry throws Neville off his back, pulls out his wand, and turned him into a donkey. "eeeh ahhhh" **

**"Turn him back Harry" Ron says. Harry reversed the spell and sat back on his bed seemingly not in the mood to be with his friends.**

**Another crack of thunder strikes outside and with every one he heard Harry got more and more nervous. Ron came up to Harry and sat next to him wondering what was going on "Hey Harry why you not playing with us"? Ron asked questioningly.**

**Harry looked up at his best friend ,whose bright orange hair was everywhere, and looked into his eyes wondering what he could say to him to keep him off his trail... Earlier that day he was walking down the corridor when he walked by Draco all alone standing by the boys bathroom door. Harry thought this to be normal so he kept going but before he knew it he was dragged into the bathroom and thrown into the side of the fountain knocking him out... Although, before Harry could come up with something to say, Ron got up, and seemingly knew that he didn't know what to say, and he went downstairs into the common room. As the rest of the boys filed out of the room Harry became aware that this was a good time to look at the note he found in his pocket when he awoke earlier in the day.**

**Harry reached under his very large green pillow retrieving a small parchment of paper. As he opened it he read a little from the beginning. Before he even got to the second sentence his mouth dropped open and his eyes wouldn't close. Harry froze in that position for a matter of ten minutes only to be brought back by a squeak from his owl Hedwig. He ran over towards his owl, and grabbed the letter clutched in her talon. "hmm it seems whoever sent this was in too much of a hurry to tie it to you" harry said.**

**Harry reached behind him to grab a treat for Hedwig. He turned around holding the food out to her. Hedwig took it and left, back towards the owlery. Harry went back to his bed and uncrumpled this new letter. When he got it back to it's original state he began to read, it went like this.**

**Potter meet me along the edge of the Forbidden Forest tomorrow at 8:00 pm sharp... and come alone no one can know you are meeting someone...**

**Harry folded up the letter and slipped it under his pillow wondering who this person could be. He lay down for a few minutes before he realized he hadn't read the other letter. He took the other note opened it up and read.**

**Potter you must know something about me, I go to your school. please we really need to talk...**

**As he finished reading the letter the guys came walking back in. Harry shoved the note under his pillow and stood up. "Hey Ron sorry about before I'm just really tired i've had a long day, can we just go to bed now I promise i'll be better tomorrow" Harry said desperately.**

**Ron looked Harry in the eye and nodded with a big smile on his face. Then i'll take that as a yes... Harry thought. he walked over to his dresser drawer and pulled out some pajamas. All the boys began to strip naked and get dressed for bed. They all hopped into bed and soon enough fell asleep.**

**End Of Chapter One... stay tuned to find out who this is...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry woke up at 8am on Saturday, and booked it down the stairs into the common room. As he approached the turn into the common room from the stairs he began to hear noises. "This can't be the guys are all asleep upstairs" he whispered to himself. Harry steps forward a bit and pulls out his wand ready for anything, but when he turned the corner he found no body there, he just noticed a note laying down on the floor near the front door.**

**He approached the letter and picked it up. He began to open the letter when he heard someone walking down the stairs, Harry looked around panicking trying to find a place to hide it, but he couldn't find anywhere so he shoved it down the front of his Pajama bottoms. He quickly ran over to the small sofa by the fire and launched himself over the back of it just in time for Ron to arrive at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Harry what you doing up this early for on a Saturday" Ron asked.**

**Harry looked around the room for inspiration for a lie. Finally he came up with an idea and said " ummm I have a lot of homework to do so I got up early to make sure I get it done".**

**Ron gave him a look as if he wasn't sure if he should believe him "oh... okay then well im going down to the great hall for breakfest you coming"? he asked**

**"umm no thank you ill catch up with u in a little bit I just got a little bit more homework to do" Harry said.**

**Ron just nodded and walked out the fat lady portrait. Harry layed back on the sofa and let out a huge sigh completely forgetting about the letter in his pants. Atleast until it exploded into fireworks and shot out of his pants in all different directions. Harry shot up out of the chair and began to try and stamp out the fireworks, but before he could put it out it had stopped and there was smoke everywhere. When the smoke settled Harry realized that is pants had be obliterated and the guys were all standing at the end of the stairway watching what was going on. Embarrassed Harry grabbed a pillow and covered his private parts from the guys, he ran past them and up the stairs. He slammed the door shut behind him and noticed the exact same letter fall onto the ground as if his pants were still there. He ran over to his bed and changed into different clothes, when he finished clothing he grabbed the letter and read to himself**

_"Potter sorry if the letter explodes on you I had to hex it to make sure no one but you read it, I just wanted you to know that when we meet tonight bring a school text book it does not matter which one"._

**Harry took the letter and tore it up into tiny pieces dropping them all out the window. "In about 12 hours from now I am going to be meeting someone that I may or may not know". Harry said gravely. "well I had better go eat" he said to himself.**

**Harry casually walked into the dining hall as if nothing was wrong but his room mates would say likewise. Everybody he roomed with walked up to him grabbing him by the arms and lifting him up they threw Harry out into the entrance of the dining hall and demanded answers. Harry looked at them and said "I found a piece of paper on the ground so I sat on the couch and had it on my lap when it exploded".**

**All the guys looked at him with disbelief especially from Ron since he wasn't there to witness it. Ron finally said "Woah wait a minute you exploded"!**

**"Well no kinda, look guys I have to eat I have a big day ahead of me". Harry said as fast he could**

**As he tried to push through them Ron blocked him and said "what ever is going on with you just tell us were here to listen". Ron said calmly, it had seemed that it had no affect on Harry since he just broke off and went to the dining hall...**

**A PASSING IN TIME...**

**It was 7:58 pm and Harry had just arrived at the edge of the Forbidden Forest with his Muggle Studies text book in hand. He had his wand drawn just in case he had to use it. As 8pm arrived Harry saw a faint shadow in the near distance of the brush. He straightened up and lifted his wand, but as he did so the creature said in perfect English " NO! NO!, just don't shoot let me explain" The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.**

**Harry began to draw nearer to the forest and this 'person'. "Stay back"! the man said urgently. He decided to stop, but as he did that he finally realized who it was. He goes to Hogwarts, I may know him, and he apparently knows me. "Hagrid is that you" Harry asked**

**"No but I must tell you something Harry" he said so softly it flew in the wind into his ears. "Harry you must know that I... I... this is hard to say"...**

**Stay tuned for chapter 3 even more drama! xD**


End file.
